


Like Hell I Do

by BrookieKomTrikru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke cares too, F/F, Lexas gunna care lol, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Trigedasleng, Yelling, season 3 episode 4 isnt even out yet but i read that this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookieKomTrikru/pseuds/BrookieKomTrikru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blonde walked around the table so she stood directly in front of the Commander—in front of Lexa. "This is not just about my people. You don't stand a chance against Roan."<br/>Lexa sighed through her nose and stood up straight. Her green eyes fully met the blonde's, "If you’re right today is the day my spirit will choose it’s successor, and you need to accept that."<br/>"Like hell I do!"</p><p>Based off scene in 3x04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Hell I Do

Clarke swung the door open and stormed into the Commander's room. "Are you _seriously_ going to fight Roan?!"

Lexa was on the other side of the room hunched over her desk, palms face-down against the hardwood surface. She glanced up but quickly looked back down to avoid meeting Clarke's glare. "It is necessary."

"No it isn't!" Clarke yells. "You can call off the challenge! You're the fucking _Commander_ , Lexa!"

Clarke heard Lexa exhale loudly from across the room. "I cannot do that. It is customary that all challenges are seen through, within reason."

Clarke stomped across the room and stood in front of the desk. She crossed her arms and glared down at the brunette. "What's the reason then? To prove you aren't weak?" Clarke asked mockingly.

Lexa nodded. 

"Lexa, that's just stupid! Everyone in Polis knows you aren't weak!" The blonde slammed her hands down in the desk, finally making Lexa jump and look up at her. "You don't have to go through with this!!" 

Lexa shook her head, "I must prove that my decisions are not based off of false hope. Roan is questioning my leadership and I cannot back down from this." At Clarke's irritated look, she softly smiled. "Do not worry, Clarke. Your people are protected as I vowed they would be."

The blonde walked around the table so she stood directly in front of the Commander—in front of _Lexa._ "This is not just about my people. You don't stand a chance against Roan."

Lexa sighed through her nose and stood up straight. Her green eyes fully met the blonde's, "If you’re right today is the day my spirit will choose it’s successor, and you need to accept that."

"Like hell I do!"

Clarke looked so furious, so _pissed off_ , that Lexa's eyes widened a fraction. She quickly replaced her expression with her usual Commander mask. "Clarke—"

" _No!_ " She all but screamed at her. "Listen to me, Lexa! I'm not just going to fucking sit by and watch you die! I have to be able to do _something!_ " 

Lexa shook her head. "You cannot do anything, Clarke. This is my fight, and my fight alone."

Clarke pushed Lexa, causing the older girl to stumble back. "What did I just _fucking say!?_ " Clarke grabbed at the collar of Lexa's jacket and pushed her against the wall behind her and pinned her there. "I'm not going to sit by and watch you just die! _Do_ something!! Call it off, postpone it, don't just DIE!!"

Clarke was breathing heavily, her eyes still burning with rage and her fists still clenched around Lexa's collar. Lexa's eyes were glancing from her eyes to her lips, back and forth repeatedly. If Clarke noticed, she didn't let it on.

"You can't just leave me _again_ , Lexa..!"

The Commander looked back into the blonde's blue eyes and Clarke's hold around Lexa's collar loosened a fraction. "I..." Her gaze drifted down.

Lexa closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against Clarke's. Lexa's heart was beating out of her chest and her mind was whirring. Lexa pulled away slowly, her lips still hovering over Clarke's. _"Din ai na wan op."_ Lexa spoke softly. _"Wich ai in."_

Clarke looked back into Lexa's eyes. The blue eyes were glossy with tears that were starting to fall. Lexa brought her hands up to the blonde's cheeks and gently wiped the tears away. Lexa lifted her head and tenderly kissed the shorter girl's forehead. 

_"Ai hod yu in.."_

It was said so quietly that Clarke had strained to hear. She wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist and buried her head in her neck. "I don't want to let this go just after I got it back. _Ai hod yu in. Beja, gyon nou au, Leksa."_

**Author's Note:**

>  _Din ai na wan op. Wich ai in_ = I won't die. Believe me.  
>  _Ai hod yu in_ = I love you.  
>  _Beja, gyon nou au, Leksa_ = Please, don't go, Lexa.
> 
> Let's see how close I get to the scene in a week or so, yeah?


End file.
